Early Morning Thinking
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: ONESHOT One morning Sasuke woke up, early and decided to look back on the past. SakuSasu. EDITED


**Early Morning Thinking**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I only own the storyline.

* * *

Was early in the morning & Sasuke was up early. Waiting for the sun to rise Sasuke was thinking about the past couple of years... 

_"Teme your back!!!!" said the oh so joyful Naruto baka, that morning when Sasuke decided to come back to the village after killing Itachi and Orochimaru_

_"Hn, dobe" said Sasuke the avenger, who was now 16 with the same facial features except he was taller, and more muscular. _

_"Don't call me that, teme" __Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw... "Sakura-chan," which caused Sasuke to look at the older, um...different looking Sakura "look who's back" _

_Sakura walked up to them and said "Mornin' Naruto-kun" and to Sasuke "Hello Sasuke" _

_Well that surprised our new returner,_

_'Not even a -kun on the end and she put a -kun on the end of the dobe's name'_

**_'Well... what you expect, that she would wait forever... She's probably got a boyfriend'_**

_Sasuke cringed at the thought of Sakura having another boyfriend other than him._

_All he could say or grunt was_

_"Hn"_

He smirked at that thought, he remembered how much Sakura had changed when he came back. Also he was relived that she didn't have a boyfriend back then. But it did surprise him that she wasn't a fan girl, or that she wasn't throwing her self at him. Actually she was quite the opposite she ignored him most of the time and only talked to him when it was necessary.

_"Katashi you're late, AGAIN" said the oh so annoying dobe. _

_"Well you see I was walking but then a old lady asked if a could help her carry her..." Katashi tried to explain_

_"LIAR!!!" yelled the REALLY annoying dobe_

_"Sensei, we don't need to hear it we already know you were reading that book of yours" Sakura said_

_"Fine...fine... you win now lets train" Even though they weren't exactly a team anymore they still met up and trained together._

_"Now, today Naruto you will train with me and Sasuke and Sakura will train together" _

_"Okay" _

_"Hn"_

_"Fine"_

_During training..._

_"It's getting late" said Sasuke_

_"k..." said the uninterested Sakura_

At that thought Sasuke remember all the other times after that he had to train with Sakura, it was like Katashi was sending them a message...

_"Sasuke, can you walk Sakura home it's really late" Katashi said. Sakura was about to argue about it, when..._

_"Ok" Sasuke said, and took Sakura home (A/N: to her home, you perevrted minds LOL)_

_When they got to Sakura's house, he walked her to the door and the moonlight was shining though. He saw the reflection on her face and realised she really was beautiful._

_"Um...thanks Sasuke for walking me home" _

_"...It's fine"_

_"Um...yer" _

_He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there. It was pretty awkward. After a while Sasuke decided to leave._

_"Um... Sasuke" Sasuke turned around to look at the pink-haired woman. _

_"Yer..." he said waiting for her to continue_

_"On Sunday... there's like a... small party. Would you like to... come with...me?"_

_He stood there frozen, she was asking him out after 2 years of practically ignoring him, she was asking him out. So he said the only thing he could..._

_"Sure..." well he was attracted to her even he didn't admit it, to some extent and gave all other other men who look at her a death glare. _

He chuckled at that thought which woke up another person next to him...

"Sasuke-kun??"

"ai"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, Uchiha-sama" he joked. He had changed alot over the past years. He finally accepted the fact that he was in fact in love with her (so back away ladies, LOL) And eventually Sakura and Sasuke were engaged.

"Well, Sasuke-kun do you want to watch the sunrise with me?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan" They walk on to the balcony in the Uchiha mansion and watched the sunrise with Sakura. And watch another day rise.

* * *

A/N: To clear up some things they were married and there 21. There's no children, but trust me there will be (hehe). 

Sasuke was not in character alot, okay maybe he wasn't in character at all in the present, but Sakura did change him. He was different and though most of the story (even if you didn't get it) he was in what you call 'denial' the phrases through live where you don't want to believe in what is happening (or something like that) How was it? I'm not that happy about the ending, i will probably change it later. But for now REVIEW!!!!


End file.
